Of Flames and Roses
by Chazz-It-Up
Summary: Drew falls alseep on the beach what happens when everybody's other favorite male character finds him? Read and Find out. may be longer then a one shot with good reviews. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Alright let's begin this one-shot. It might be good.. Hopefully first on the site I should think. And ppl please be honest in ur reviews. If my stories suck please tell me.. nicely.

Disclaimer - I don't own Pokemon sighs

Hey didya know the guy that did Drew's voice (J.T. Ross) also does Marik Ishtar, Malik, Gozuboro and Noa Kaiba of Yugioh's voice?! Sweet right.

11111111111111111

Of Flames and Roses

11111111111111111

Drew watched Masquerain flying around over the ocean. "Damn I really wanted that acranine too." He said thinking about his latest encounter with May. He sighed and turned his attention to where his Roselia sat. He jumped off the rock he had recently been perching on and layed down in the sand next to the flower-type pokemon. He layed on his bakc staring into the sky as he watched Masquerain and Flygon circling in the sky. Slowly he felt his eyes start to close until he fell into a deep sleep.

The green haired boy sat up as he felt something wet slide down his cheek. The co-ordinator came face to face with an acranine. He stood up and instantly went to throw a pokeball but tripped over someone whom had been standing behind him. "Hey" They both cried out before falling to the ground Drew ontop of the other. He twisted away and came face to face with a brown haired boy.

Said boy pushed Drew off him and stood up. " Not to smooth are you Drew." He said smartly before walking over and sitting on the rock Drew had been earlier that day. Drew stood up and called his three pokemon back. "Of course you know who I am" He said flipping his hair. " But who are you?" He asked then glanced over to the acranine " And uh is that your's?" The brown haired man nodded.

Drew glared at him "You know I hate cocky guys like you." The man sighed. "Drew your just like me." The green haired boy shook his head and sat next to the man. " So who are you?"

The man smiled "Gary Oak pleasure to meet you." Drew nodded and couldn't help but noticed how sexy Gary looked when he smiled. "So what do you want?" He asked after a few moments of not so akward silence. Gary smiled and shoved Drew hard. The green eyed boy flailed his arms a few times trying to catch his balance before falling of the rock and on the groiund. Gary jumped down and straddled Drew. "Why my handsome boy. I want you!" He snickered softly before bringing his lips down to meet Drew's startled ones. The boy started to push Gary off him before thinking better of it and wrapping his arms around the other.

Gary smiled and ran his fingers through Drew's silky hair. The poke trainer pressed himself down onto the guy loving how Drew squirmed underneath his weight. He pulled away and smlied when he felt Drew move against him. "Why Drew I didn't.." He was cut short as Drew tackled him and pressed his lips against the boy's. He moved his hand down to Gary's thigh and was happy when he felt a soft whimper come from the man beneath him. He pulled away and looked at Gary.

Gary looked up at Drew and loved the lustful gaze he was receiving. He whimpered softly the realized that Drew had complete control of their positions. He growled and flipped over running his hands quickly down Drew's chest. He pulled off Drew's jacket and removed his shirt. He loved the soft mewls of pleasure Drew let out as he rubbed his nipples and licked his pale throat. Drew moaned and pressed himself against Gary trying to get more friction. "Please enough teasing!" He managed to get out and was happy when he felt Gary's fingers dance there way south.

The brown haired man smiled and pet Drew softly through his pants. "Enough please?!!" The co-ordinator begged and Gary slowly unzipped Drew's pants shoving them down around his ankles. He brought his lips down to Drew's erection and gently kissed the tip. The boy shivered and Gary smiled evily. He wrapped his fingers around Drew's cock and squeezed as his hand danced up and down Drew's shaft. The boy moaned and shivered again. He reached out and grabbed Gary's shoulders. The Arcanin owner smiled and increased pressure on Drew. After a few more tugs Drew released and closed his eyes letting spots dance around his vision.

Drew's eyes opened uncertaintly and he sat up a little dazed. He looked around him and was surprised to find that Roselia was laying next to him because he was certain he had put her away before.. Gary. He got up and looked around before realizing he was fully dressed.. "Hmm.. What the?" He asked himself then shook his head. He was sure to meet up with Gary some other time.

111111111

Tada Hope you liked. I haven't ever seen Gary in an episode but I think I have a pretty good idea of what he's liek. Hope you enjoyed my first Pokemon fanfic.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I updated House Party and realized I had no idea where that story was going so afterward I decided instead of trying to update another Yu-Gi-Oh based story I'm going to try ta update this one. It's been a while since I've written a story so I hope u enjoy this chapter. Like House Party I've no idea where I was going to go with this story but unlike House Party this story only has one chapter to it.. A lot easier to change the flow of the river when it's not very long right?

I don't own Pokemon and I still haven't seen an episode with Gary in it lol.

Yaoi/ boy love kinda stuff

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of Flames and Roses

Chapter 2

Drew entered the town happily looking around but making sure to keep the smirk on his face that drew girls to him in flocks as opposed to looking like the gaping fool he was inside. He let his eyes trail down the body of a pretty purple-haired boy that passed him, a bulbasaur trailing behind him. He heard laughing and his blue eyes swept to the spot where a boy and girl were sitting the two of them cuddled close watching their pidgeys fly together. Drew dropped his gaze to the ground. Why is everyone else so lucky to have someone like that. He asked himself. Drew had never had any friends nor any lovers for all his boasts to May and her friends. In fact Drew had never had anyone. Well no humans that loved him he amended thinking about his loyal pokemon. He made his way to the Contest Hall and registered with the lady behind the desk. Turning around he noticed Ash and his friends come in the door. Figures that May would be here. He pasted a smile on and walked towards her.

"Hey, Drew over here!" She shouted, her face lighting up at seeing him.

"Ya, no shit I see you." Drew muttered to himself and rolled his eyes. When he got to May he nodded to her companions to make sure that they knew that he noticed they were here. He let his gaze roam back to May before doing a double take. Yes his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. There hiding slightly behind the big idiot Brock was another person. Brown eyes met blue ones.

"Oh ya um this is Gary." May said flouncing back into his field of vision as she pulled Gary forwards. "Ash and he had met outside and decided to catch up but we figured I should go sign up for the contest first." She smiled at him lowering her eyes in to what Drew figured she though was a sexy pose. Drew just nodded and stepped aside as May bounced up the counter. Ash and his gang followed her but Gary chose to stay next to Drew.

Drew opened his mouth to say something but an announcement came over the intercom before he had the chance. " Surprise Co-ordinators! This times competition has been changed to be a duo fight so everyone grab a partner and re-sign up. Drew watched as May turned to him and gave him a hopeful smile. The green haired boy turn away before May could catch his eye.

"Please no." He whispered and heard someone chuckle. He had forgotten that Gary was standing next to him.

"How about this Drew. We sign up as partners and convince May to sign up with Ash. It could the a rival versus rival reunion that I needed" Gary said and Drew could just imagine him flipping his hair, in the similar manner that he had perfected years ago.

A rosy blush spread across Drew's cheeks before he got himself under control. " Ya. Ok if you think you can keep up with me." He retorted at the brown haired boy and walked towards the counter.

"So Drew, are we going to be partners?" May asked in her annoying voice that grated on Drew's nerves like nails on a chalkboard. He shivered inside and told himself to just keep calm.

"Actually Drew and I were thinking of being partners and battling you and Ash" Gary spoke up from behind him. Drew practically melted at the other's voice. Keep it together Drew. It's not like this is the first time you've been around a hot guy. He mentally commanded to himself. Drew nodded at the suggestion.

"That is of course if you think you can keep up May." He said with , yes, a toss of his hair. Drew signed his name on the paper and Gary's right next to it. May's face was full of concentration as she wrote her name below their's and put on Ash's as well.

"You guys are going down!" She said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
There you go another chapter. I don't know if anyone reads Pokemon fics anymore though but if you do please review. I'd appreciate it and tell me what you think.

Chazz-It-Up


End file.
